sekaiju_fan_and_stufffandomcom-20200216-history
Everiana Island
Everiana is an island made up of two major areas: a steep mountain range filled with birds and a deep ocean trench. It has two bosses, DeryinTheElderVulture and CretlaphTheVolcanicSquid. Areas coming soon Creatures SpeedyLobster (Aqua): These little lobsters run around the island eating whatever they can find. They don't have a care in the world, and other creatures seem to envy their lifestyle. MessengerLobster (Aqua): A grown SpeedyLobster that was handpicked by Deryin himself to deliver messages and gifts to Cretlaph. They're somewhat depressed now, though... WingedMessengerLobster (Aqua/Sky + Neutral Cov): They might have been depressed before, but now that they have wings, they're actually really happy now. At this stage in life, they have been blessed with the task of sending up messages from Cretlaph that the younger lobsters can't due to their incapability to climb up to Deryin. Wait a minute, how did they get the messages in the first place?! Seagull (Sky/Aqua): Quite simply a seagull. These birds are kind of dumb, but seriously, they're kind of ruthless, so you wouldn't want to get in the way of their food. Pelican (Sky/Aqua + Astral Cov): These guys don't abide by the rules of logic, science, or really anyone. Explains how they became a pelican in the first place, considering that seagulls don't become pelicans. KiwiKiwi (Flora/Earth + Sky Cov): It's not actually a bird, but a fruit that... uh... excuse me for a moment here. LilGroundGobbler (Sky/Earth): A turkey that thankfully never lived anywhere close to humans. They're terrifyingly smart, although they do eat dirt, so... GroundGobbler (Sky/Earth + Magic Cov): It learned how to use magic to transport a ton of dirt into its mouth at once. They're so smart, they could probably assassinate Deryin, but they know they would literally get killed for that. LilIceHawk (Light/Frost): A little hawk that is apparently so adorable, people instantly stop fighting once they see it. IceHawk (Light/Frost) A teenage hawk that acts like a superhero watching over the other birds, trying to catch evildoers. Embarrassingly, they can't fly, so if they do see something bad happening, they can't do anything about it. AdultIceHawk (Light/Frost + Sky Cov) Finally learned to fly. Good for them, I guess. DeryinTheElderVulture (Sky/Combat): The gigantic vulture that happens to be the leader of the birds of Everiana. He's good friends with Cretlaph, mostly because of their shared appreciation of literally destroying ships that come by. LilElderVulture (Sky/Combat + Neutral/Dark Cov): A small, elderly vulture that knows "karate". Despite being elderly, they're surprisingly good at using a cane as a weapon. Oh yeah, and they're really sore losers. Goldfish (Aqua): An abandoned pet fish that somehow wound up in Everiana. It's quite weak, but they still like to beat up FishBones for no reason at all. BigGoldfish (Aqua) : It's... a bigger goldfish. Nothing much to say here. Leviafin (Aqua/Mythic + Dark Cov): If you were wondering, those weren't actually goldfish, but some kind of tiny dragon baby thing.... just don't ask. At this stage in life, they're quite powerful, but still have to watch out for Megalodon. BabyShipDragon (Mythic/Flora) A baby dragon that happens to look like a ship made out of wood. Sadly, they often fall victim to Deryin or Cretlaph and their hatred for ships... Oh, and they're not aqua type. ShipDragon (Mythic/Flora) A teenage dragon that can finally fight back, with CANNONS! AdultShipDragon (Mythic/Flora + Aqua Cov) A fully grown ship-like dragon, complete with oars and sails. Ironicly, they hate it when someone tries to ride on them. YetiCrab (Frost/Aqua + Mythic Cov) A relative of the ChristmasCrabs back at Permafrost. They rely on primal instinct to find people.... and then.... they get close.... and hug them. VolcanoCrawler (Pyro/Aqua) A crustacean like entity that lives inside of the volcanoes at the bottom of the ocean. They make terrifying noises when close, and are really good at KILLING. TripletVolcanoCrawler (Pyro/Aqua + Earth Cov) If you thought that the youngsters were bad, this one's got three heads. Thrice as terrifying. BabyStrangeSparrow (Magic/Sky) An odd bird that was kicked from the mountain due to being.... strange. StrangeSparrow (Magic/Sky) An even stranger bird that has the odd ability of creating raisins out of thin air. I... really don't know. VeryStrangeSparrow: It's now a helicopter. A freaking helicopter. CretlaphTheVolcanicSquid (Pyro/Earth) A gigantic squid who rules the ocean around Everiana, and happens to hate ships. He often teams up with Deryin to literally destroy each one he sees. Often he sends Deryin letters, which the WingedMessengerLobsters take to Deryin. LilVolcanicSquid (Pyro/Earth + Aqua/Light): These little guys pop out of the volcanoes near Cretlaph's lair, and fend off the VolcanoCrawlers. They're quite nice. shop creatures maybe probably coming soon no promises